


Catching A Sociopath:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blood, Blood and Injury, Body Worship, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Drama, Dungeon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Knifeplay, Knives, Licking, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Modeling, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Oaths & Vows, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photographs, Physical Abuse, Promises, Rape, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Self-Sacrifice, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teamwork, Torture, Vacation, Violence, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Detective Danielle “Danni” is undercover as a model, trying to catch the sociopath photographer, Who is murdering & raping new models, Can she &Five-Odo it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	Catching A Sociopath:

*Summary: Detective Danielle “Danni” is undercover as a model, trying to catch the sociopath photographer, Who is murdering & raping new models, Can she & **_Five-O_** do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

“Come on, Lacey, Show me some more attitude, The camera loves you”, Lars Myers, The Photographer declarer, as he was snapping shot after shot of the blond bombshell. Who was Detective Danielle “Danni” Williams, of the famed **_Five-O Taskforce_**. Her partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was going by Jake Landers, was smiling, as Danni was doing her thing. 

“What did I tell you, Lars, Isn’t she hot or what ?”, The Hunky Brunette said proudly. It was a hot day in Honolulu, & in that studio, Danni was being a trooper, but the whole atmosphere was getting to her. She was desperately trying not to sweat the makeup off of her face, & posing seductively during the whole process. “She is stunning, I think my clients would love to use her in the ads for their business”, Lars said with a leering glare at her.

“Time out, I need a water break”, The Loudmouth Detective said, after the thirtieth shot was taken. “But, I want you to show your cleavage”, The Scumbag Photographer said with a whine, as she was walking away to her makeup table, & Steve covers her up with a short robe. The **_Five-O Commander_** told him in a no nonsense tone, “She is taking a break”, & left to help Danni settle down, & relax.

“How are you doing there, Danni ?”, The Dark-Haired Man asked in concern, as he was worrying about her during this assignment. “I can’t wait for this to be over, & we can have some quality time together”, The Blond said said with a sigh, She nearly wants to beat the shit of Lars, She knows that they need proof of his misdeeds. “I promise as soon as this is over, Me & you are taking a vacation”, With that, The Couple refocused on the case at hand.


End file.
